1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for separating an audio signal of a video played through the mobile terminal by sound sources and then adjusting volume of at least one of the separated sound sources.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When a multimedia file such as a music file, a video file and the like is played through a mobile terminal, a user can listen to an audio signal of the multimedia file using a speaker, an earphone or the like. In doing so, the user can listen to the audio signal in appropriate volume by turning up or down a volume of the played multimedia file.
However, according to a related art, when a volume of an audio signal is adjusted, the volume adjustment is applied not to each sound source but to the whole audio signal. Hence, it may cause a problem that a user is unable to emphasize a specific one of a plurality of sound sources to listen to.
For instance, while a user is listening to an audio signal having voices of characters A to C mixed therein, if the user intends to turn up the volume of the voice of the character A among the 3 characters, since there is no method for implementing it, the user has to turn up the volumes of the character B and the character C as well.